


Smoke

by Shiqe



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Gen is in there for about 2 seconds, It’s not a Dr. Stone fic if it’s not educational in some sort of way, Light Bondage, M/M, Manga spoilers for up to chapter 72, Not Beta Read, Not the kinkiest thing I’ve ever written, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Senku is 10 billion percent aro ace and you cannot convince me otherwise, Y’all I had to do so much fukin research for this fic, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiqe/pseuds/Shiqe
Summary: “I know how strong your resolve is, you didn’t spill anything even in the face of death. But there is torture worse than death. And I intend to get the full story out of you, one way or another.”Chrome glared back at him at spat on his cheek. “You’re not getting a word out of me,” he said coldly and confidently.As he wiped his cheek with his gloved hand, Hyouga wanted nothing more than to beat all that confidence out of him.“I guess we’re doing this the hard way, boy.”
Relationships: Chrome & Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Hyouga (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For all four of you bottom Chrome people out there.  
> (Seriously tho why isn’t there more of that)

“Where are you taking me?!” Chrome grunted. “I thought you said you were done terrorizing me!”

When he struggled once again, the towering, white-haired man behind him still kept his iron grip on the rope around Chrome’s wrists and forced him back forward. “I would hardly call throwing you off a waterfall ‘terrorizing,’” he said in his stupidly menacing voice, “You could stand to be a little quieter.”

“You can’t tell me what to do!”

“You really are an idiot, it seems. Don’t you even realize the situation you’re in, boy?”

“Don’t call me ‘boy’, you can’t be that much older than me!”

“3,700 years isn’t a big enough difference for you?”

Chrome hesitated, not coming up with a good response to that, so he just pursed his lips and pouted.

The squinty-eyed man, Hyouga, came back to the cage they threw Chrome in only several hours after they tried to get information from him and dropped him from that waterfall. He dragged Chrome out of the makeshift cell and is now leading him… somewhere. As much as he’s been antagonizing him, Hyouga hasn’t said anything about where they’re going or what he’s planning to do. 

They’ve been walking for a decent amount of time, and slowly, the further they go, the less populated it’s becoming it seems. Chrome doesn’t know what to make of that, but it can’t be anything good.

He asks again. “Where are we going?”

“Impatient, are we? You’ll see once we get there.”

Chrome turned his head and shot him a look. Hyouga wasn’t fazed.

They arrived at the entrance to a random cave and Hyouga forces Chrome to turn and enter. “...Why here? What’s in here?” He asked, half-confused half-anxious.

Hyouga doesn’t slow his pace. “It’s far enough away for anyone to hear you.”

That immediately sent a pang of fear down Chrome’s spine. “Wh… What does that mean? What are you going to do?!”

He was met with nothing but silence. They walk further into the cave until the light just starts to dim. It’s not completely pitch-black, but it’s dark enough.

Suddenly, he’s thrown on the cold ground, unable to brace himself with his wrists tied behind his back. He groans from the shock and the sudden pain. He was at least lucky he didn’t hit his head too hard.

He almost didn’t catch what Hyouga snapped down at him. “Ukyo said he found you at the Cave of Miracles alone. Tsukasa was satisfied by that, but I’m not buying it. Why would Senku send someone to the cave alone? Why you specifically? If he needs nitric acid that desperately, who is he trying so hard to revive?” He knelt down and made direct eye contact with Chrome, who seemed taken aback to see his actual eyes. “I know how strong your resolve is, you didn’t spill anything even in the face of death. But there is torture worse than death. And I intend to get the full story out of you, one way or another.”

Chrome glared back at him at spat on his cheek. “You’re not getting a word out of me,” he said coldly and confidently.

As he wiped his cheek with his gloved hand, Hyouga wanted nothing more than to beat all that confidence out of him.

“I guess we’re doing this the hard way, _boy_.”

Hyouga was right, the stubborn look on Chrome’s face was quickly replaced with complete dread as soon as he gripped the rim of the boy’s pants and shoved them down to his ankles. He’s pretty sure his blood turned to ice.

“H-Hold on, what are you doing!?” He cried, trying to kick his legs around to both hopefully hit the man above him and hide himself. It wasn’t hard for Hyouga to grab both of his flailing ankles.

He looked down at the confused boy, his growing smirk hidden by the mask covering his nose and mouth. “It says a lot about your experience if you still do not know what’s going to happen to you.” Hyouga said coldly to him. “Is it just that you were never taught? I wonder.”

“What are you talking about—“

“Regardless, I know for certain you aren’t going to like it. Not one bit. You’ll beg and beg me to stop, but in the end, there’s only one way you can make it stop.”

Chrome can’t even tell the truth. Because of the lie Ukyo told Tsukasa and Hyouga that ended up saving him, it backfired and ended up forcing him into even more of a corner. He knows he can’t blame Ukyo though. For whatever reason, Ukyo did save him. It would have ultimately been worse if he told them where he really found Chrome. But that makes this situation all the more inescapable. He could lie himself, tell Hyouga some made-up reason for why he was “alone” at the “Cave of Miracles”, but it’s exactly as Hyouga said: Senku would have no reason for endangering Chrome or anyone else by sending them to the cave alone.

He cleared his throat. “I don’t know anything,” he said. “He told me to go get some nitric acid from the cave, but he didn’t say why. That’s all I know, I-I promise…”

“Liar.”

Hyouga yanked the rest of Chrome’s pants off, the boy grunting and resisting as much as possible, but Hyouga didn’t have to try too hard to overpower him. His hand tightly gripped the collar of Chrome’s shirt and ripped it off in one clean move.

“Every time you lie, it’ll only get worse. Either tell me the truth or keep your mouth shut. Nod if you understand.”

“I’m not a dog!” Chrome snapped.

He heard the slap before he felt it. It, at first, was only a dull feeling on his cheek, the cringing sound of skin-on-skin matching it. It rapidly blossomed into an awful sensation of burning and stinging that made him want to cry out from the pain. It was hard, so hard he quickly started to taste the awful tinge of iron.

Hyouga saw the redness of the area quickly forming a welt, and Chrome’s face as he tried his best to hold back a groan.

“I hope you know I wasn’t joking.”

Chrome gave him a red-eyed scowl. Hyouga wasn’t fazed.

He flipped Chrome over so his face was digging into the ground and his knees were settled into the stone too, forcing his back to arch. The position was so disgustingly obscene and embarrassing, Chrome only buried his face into the ground.

“Say, Chrome?” He continued, “Has Senku taught you the science behind the act of sex?”

Chrome’s stomach plummeted. He twisted his head and shot Hyouga a look to match, his head pounding and screaming question after question. He struggled and thrashed and scrambled but the stupid ropes wouldn’t budge and _oh god! Sex?!_ He thought out loud, “You can’t really—“

The way Hyouga looked back at him only terrified him even more, it was stone cold and unrelenting. Chrome felt those thin eyes pierce right through his heart. He couldn’t help the small yelp as he felt Hyouga’s cold hand grab his cheek and spread it, exposing him further. If his entire face wasn’t already profusely red, it certainly was now. Hyouga didn’t even pause.

“It’s supposed to be done between a male and a female, so a baby can be produced—“

“Wait! Stop!” 

“However, it is possible for two males to do it too, it just won’t result in offspring.”

Chrome screamed as Hyouga punctuated the last word by plunging two long fingers all the way into his asshole.

“When the male gets excited, he releases hormones and his phallus becomes erect.”

He couldn’t handle the onslaught of feelings and sensations that suddenly hit him like a brick. It felt weird— so damn weird, and strange, and downright gross. He’s never felt so disgusting and uncomfortable in his life. It made him want to throw up.

“N-No, stop! It feels weird, take it out! Take it out! Please!!”

To his surprise, Hyouga did retract his fingers so only the tips were still in. Of course, he shoved them back in immediately after that, making Chrome cry out again. He scoffed. “Shut up, or I won’t prep you at all.”

Chrome shivered.

“The man sticks his phallus into the woman’s vagina—“ another thrust. “—and he thrusts in and out, building up stimulation—“ again. “—until the pleasure explodes—“ again. He’s getting faster. “—and the man is brought to orgasm—“ again, and again. “—and releases semen—“ three more times. “—into the woman’s uterus—“ Chrome bites his lip enough to make it bleed. “—and the sperm meets with the eggs inside the woman’s ovaries—“ He’s might pass out. “—and thus, the woman gets pregnant.” He finishes his pointless speech and takes his fingers out, the feeling of the fingers exiting feeling so much weirder than the fingers going in.

“S-Stop…” Chrome squeaks, not wanting to upset Hyouga even further.

“Oh, Chrome,” he hums, “Like I said, sex can also be performed by two men, but the great thing about it is that there’s no risk of impregnation. Which means, we can keep going and going until you decide to spill.”

“I don’t know anything!! I promise! I sw—“

“Do I scare you, Chrome? Don’t worry, you’ll be begging me for more soon enough.”

“What the hell?!” He grunted through his gritted teeth. “Why would I ever beg—“

He never had a chance to finish.

He feels himself tearing. There’s a burning somewhere below his torso. For a moment, he doesn’t feel anything, it’s completely white and blank. All too quickly, all feeling in his body is sent straight to his ass as something bigger, hotter, is forcing its way inside him. He doesn’t even know he’s screaming until the fuzziness in his ears fades away.

It’s Hyouga. Hyouga’s dick. Forcing itself further inside, inch by brutal inch. It keeps going and going until Hyouga’s waist is pressing against his ass. Something inside him snaps.

Just like with the fingers, he pulls out until only about an inch is still in him, then slams back inside. A violent shiver wracks Chrome’s whole body as he chokes on another scream.

“You’re so tight,” Hyouga grunts, “It almost hurts.” He pulls out again and pounds back in. Then again, then a little bit faster.

And again and again and the pace keeps growing and growing and growing. Words like nauseating and agonizing would be understatements, he feels like he’s about to die.

Hyouga was right. The looming dread he felt at the waterfall was nothing compared to this.

The agony quickly blends together and eventually he became a shaking, limp mess completely at the mercy of the sadistic man above him. This isn’t like the prison cell from earlier, there are plenty of undiscovered, scientific ways he could possibly escape from that. He was almost _excited_ to.

This isn’t like that. There’s no way to escape. No fun, science-y methods to surprise everyone with, no materials, no chance to think for two seconds, not even another person for at least half a mile. He can’t get out of this.

He’s brought back to the present by a cold hand carding through his hair, grabbing a clump and tugging backwards. “This approach isn’t working as well as I’d hoped, so how about we try something else?” Hyouga says, slightly-muffled voice right near his ear.

Chrome’s heart sinks even lower. What else could Hyouga possibly do to him?!

“There’s something else I need to teach you, Chrome,” he calmly says. “In the male body, there’s a certain part of the reproductive system that girls do not have. It’s called the prostate gland, though I doubt you even know what it is. It’s a small… group of nerves that enhance stimulation, and there’s only one way to access it from the walls of the body.” As Hyouga spoke, his thrusts were in less of a rhythm and more… sporadic? Less coordinated, it seemed.

“What’re… wh-what’re you talking about?” Chrome grunts. “Group of n-nerves? What does tha—“ The word dies on his lips as he suddenly cut himself off to gasp. His shaking body froze up, and he thought as though he just saw stars.

“What… ha… what was that…?” He barely mutters, weirdly finding it hard to speak.

“Found it.”

“You don’t mean…!”

Another thrust into that same spot and all the breath is knocked right out of him. It feels… different. Different than how Hyouga’s been brutally pounding into him over the past few minutes. It barely even _hurts_ . What the heck _is that_?!

Another, quicker hit and he feels like his brain is about to shut off. Same song and dance, Hyouga builds up rhythm and is eventually slamming into him like a maniac, only he’s not about to pass out from pain. The careless groans that escape him are starting to sound an awful lot like gasps of pleasure.

But it shouldn’t feel good! He can’t feel like this. What’ll he tell Senku: that the enemy tortured him and he _liked it_?! Senku would hate him! Call him a masochist and a freak and banish him from the Kingdom of Science! He wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

But the way Hyouga hits that oh-so-amazing spot deep inside of him that makes him see white… 

Something within him is building up. Something similar to all the times he spent alone with his hand wrapped around his dick, but at the same time astronomically different. It feels three times as good.

Oh god… he might come like this. Without even touching himself. 

Tens of billions of thoughts swim and swirl through his head but it’s all silenced when he hears Hyouga’s voice so close to his ear.

“ _Are you enjoying yourself?_ ”

Chrome’s eyes went wide. This was his plan all along. To make him feel so incredibly good but make him feel ashamed of himself at the same time.

“Sorry, I let a bit of my sadistic side out,” he sounded bored. “But it feels good now, right? Do you want me to touch you? Do you want to come?”

Chrome couldn’t find it within himself to actually nod. He really didn’t want to admit it.

A hand wrapped around the base of his dick, and Chrome screamed. That was the little push he needed to truly got lost in the pleasure. However, the hand didn’t move. Its grip just grew tighter and tighter.

“Tell me what I want to know. Then you can come as many times as you’d like.” Hyouga’s words were poison.

Chrome wanted to cry.

“I don’t— d-don’t know anything, I swear… S-Senku didn’t t-tell me to go, I went on my… ha… on my own.”

“Is that so? Why is that?”

“He kept m-mumbling to himself… saying he r-really w-wanted it…”

“Is that the truth?” Hyouga was just torturing him as much as possible at this point.

“Y-Yes! Yes! God please… I need…!”

Hyouga gave a dark chuckle. His hand didn’t move, and his thrusting stopped, leaving him stationarily sheathed deep inside Chrome. The boy just squirmed and whined a little, desperate for stimulation. “Are you _begging_ , Chrome?”

Maybe the rational side of him was mortified. He was actually begging the enemy. How had he allowed himself to be knocked down to this point? Where all his pride and stubbornness was quickly stripped away from him just because someone he’s supposed to be fighting against made him feel a little good? Oh god, what would Senku say?

He was kicked out of his thoughts when the hand gripping around the base of his dick suddenly squeezed harder until it almost hurt.

“Will you do it again for me? Tell me what you want, Chrome.”

Whatever rational side of him shaming himself he was talking about, it sure doesn’t exist anymore, as he didn’t even hesitate as he spilt out word after disgusting word.

“Please…! Please, please f-fuck me… I-I want to come, shit, I need to come so baaad. Please… I ca— AH!” His eyes rolled back as Hyouga shoved back into him with even more force than last time.

“Good boy,” he muttered as he brutally fucked into the shaking boy over and over, hitting his prostate dead-on with every thrust. Chrome was already a sputtering mess, but Hyouga was right behind him with his own climax building up.

The hand that squeezed his dick loosened and started vigorously pumping in tandem with his thrusts, and that’s when Chrome completely fell apart. His mouth lay slack on the stone, and his vision danced with flashing dots and shapes.

He came only a few seconds later.

Everything went white as he climaxed the hardest he ever has in his life. And after that, only serving to further milk his orgasm, he felt scalding white heat explode in the deepest part of him as Hyouga came right after him.

His mind probably blacked out after that. Everything he could remember after that only happened in fuzzy lapses. Hyouga wasn’t done with his body, it seemed.

“ _Haven’t done this in 3,700 years…_ ” he hears Hyouga saying as his own dick is shoved down Chrome’s throat. He tastes blood. Everything even sounds watery, like he’s in the middle of the ocean and there’s someone up on the surface dozens of feet away trying to talk to him. He thinks he even comes again at one point. However, it’s shaky and dry. Finally, at one point, he completely passes out, and he’s left in the pitch-black abyss of unconsciousness.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

He punches his stomach again, but it does nothing but just make him cough and sputter some more.

Panting, he looks at his tired, gross self in the reflection of the flowing water. He can still see the dark red remnants on his cheeks and chin from when he used the plants to make fake blood and escape the Empire of Strength. He’s already had to vomit twice for that trick to work, but here he is, hunched over a riverbank far enough away from his friends for them to notice and trying to do it again. It never feels like he got it all out of his system.

He lifts his fist to punch his stomach yet again, but jumps, startled, when he hears a raspy voice say from behind him, “You can make yourself throw up by poking the dangly thing in the back of your mouth.” Chrome twists behind him and sees Senku standing just a few feet away from him. “It’s called your uvula. That way’s ten billion percent better than punching your diaphragm over and over.”

Chrome wonders how long Senku has been standing there. Why is he here? How much did he hear? Did he hear everything?! Realizing he’s been staring for too long, he regains his composure and laughs, “Senku, you scared me man.”

Senku picked at his ear, staring intensely at Chrome as if studying him. “You used dried perilla and creeping woodsorrel to make the fake blood, correct?”

Chrome shifted. “Uh, yeah. Why?”

“Creeping woodsorrel is an edible plant, but dried perilla just taken from the ground is ten billion percent lethal to humans, because it contains a little something called oxalic acid. Oxalic acid is toxic because of its acidic and chelating properties. It’s especially deadly when ingested; just about ten grams could very well be fatal.” He paused to chuckle a little. “The reason you’re safe is because you got it out of your system very soon afterwards, vomiting  _ twice _ . At that point, anything toxic in you would be long gone, and you know that.” Senku’s smile suddenly fell, his eyes narrowing as he reaches back behind his neck to crack his head. It made such a satisfying  _ crack _ , Chrome could hear it loud and clear from where he was sitting.

“So why are to trying so hard to throw up some more?” He asked. “Did something else happen back there?”

Chrome opened his mouth to say something, likely some dramatic denial, but ended up hesitating. That was all Senku needed.

“So I’m right. What happened?”

Chrome balled his fists in the dirt he was sitting on and hung his head. “...How did you know?”

“I actually didn’t notice a thing— I don’t think any of us did. But nothing gets past Gen, y’know? He came up to me a few minutes ago and told me to check on you. Said you were actually slightly off.”

Chrome chuckled. “Damn you, Gen,” he muttered.

“So, mind telling me what’s on your mind now?”

“Nah, I don’t think you want to know,” Chrome said with a weirdly sad smile, turning away and facing the river.

Behind him, he heard Senku’s footsteps crunch against the grass and leaves come up and sit right beside him. “True,” he says, “We both know I’m not the kind of person who would love to spend hours talking about our feelings, but since you need something like that right now, I guess, like, ten minutes won’t hurt.”

“God, you're baaad at this.” 

“Shut up.” 

When Chrome remained unusually silent, Senku turned his head and studied him. His eyebrows were creased and the look in his eyes suggested he was deep in thought. His fists still dug into the dirt, and weird, red scratches lined his knees. The more Senku stared at his hands, he noticed weird bruises on both of his wrists. He’d also seen it earlier but didn’t stare at it too much: there was also a strange bruise covering his cheek. It wasn’t as noticeable and dark as the ones on his wrists, but it was still prominent the more Senku looked at it.

The wrist wounds most likely meant they were tied, probably behind his back so he couldn’t fight back. Judging from the shape, he was probably slapped on his cheek. And Senku can’t even see the ones he’s probably hiding under his clothes.

Someone had hurt him. Pretty bad, by the looks of it. 

“It wouldn't have been Tsukasa,” Senku thought aloud, catching Chrome's attention. “He’s not the kind of guy to tie someone up and hit them. We have Homura, so it couldn’t have been her. This Ukyo guy you talked about doesn’t seem the type either. Judging by the fact he lied to Tsukasa to save our asses, I don’t think he’d be too fond of hitting the guy he just went out of his way to save. It could have been that Yo person you also mentioned, but it seemed like all he cared about was actually keeping you locked up and in the cage. And unless it’s someone else we haven’t met, which is unlikely, there’s only one person left: Hyouga.”

Chrome’s pointer finger twitched at that. Senku smirked. “It was, wasn't it? Hyouga’s the one who hit you.”

Still silence, but the brown-haired boy seemed more tense.

“But was that all?” Senku continued. “Did he just tie you up and punch you and decide he was done?” At that, Chrome probably remembered the marks on his wrists and embarrassingly hid them between his legs. “Where else did he hurt you?”

“I… H-He,” Chrome stuttered, wanting to say something to deflect Senku’s questions but nothing coming to mind. 

“Chrome,” Senku stared at him, “What was so bad you felt the need to make yourself vomit over and over? What else did he do to you?”

Chrome shifted again, adjusting his sitting position from squatting to his shins resting on the ground.

“Senku, you…” he spoke up, his voice slightly shaking, as if he was relapsing on something. “You promise not to tell anyone?”

Senku rubbed his neck. “I mean, of course. What reason would I have not to?”

“Promise me!”

Taken aback from Chrome’s voice suddenly snapping at him, he spoke with more concern, “Yeah, I promise.”

“Good…” he swallowed. “L-Listen, I—“

“He abused you, sexually, I mean. He raped you.”

Chrome stared at him. “R-Rape?”

“Do you know what that means? Actually, I guess not, with a small village like yours, it’s probably never been a problem. It means he had sex with you, against your will. He forced you to.”

As Senku was talking, the looming, horrified dread in Chrome’s eyes grew more and more. “H-How did you…?” He barely muttered, sounding as if he had a hard time speaking at all.

“You kept shifting around. No matter how you sat you weren’t comfortable, but your ass never touched the ground. You hid your hands between your legs too, kinda like you were protecting yourse—“ Senku stopped when he heard a quiet sniffle come from Chrome. His face was buried in his hands.

Senku sat stunned for a few moments. “H-Hey, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He’s seen Chrome cry before. Plenty of times— the boy really had no shame— but this was different. 

Chrome was hurt. Something important was taken from him that he’ll never get back. He cried now  _ because _ he was hurt,  _ because _ that was stolen from him, because Senku made him remember.

“No, I-I’m fine,” Chrome rubbed his eyes. “I just— I can’t really get over it…”

“It’s only been, what, a day? Two days? Something like that doesn’t get better in just two days. It’ll take months, maybe even years. Ten billion percent certain. This sort of thing happened quite a few times back in my time.”

“Really? That’s awful.”

“Yeah… but I can— help you if you want.”

Chrome looked at him. “Help?”

“Yeah, like, help you pull yourself together for everyone else, or to make something for your wounds, stuff like that, maybe. You don’t want anyone else to know about this, ri—“

“Yes. Please. I don’t want anyone worrying about me. Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Like I said, my lips are sealed. But I can’t do anything if Gen somehow finds out.”

Chrome’s eyes widened. “Gen?! Oh crap, that’s baaad, what’ll we do if he does?!”

“Don’t worry,” Senku scoffed, “If that happens, I’ll talk to him. He acts all high and mighty, but he couldn’t hurt a fly even if he tried.”

“I guess.”

“Something else bothering you?”

Chrome muttered something, Senku only catching after that “‘S why I was punching myself.”

“What was that?”

He spoke a little louder, but a little more shaky. “I don’t ever feel like it’s all out of me… that’s why I was trying to make myself throw up over and over.”

Senku hesitated. “Did he… y’know—inside you…?”

“Yeah.”

“...I see.”

“It’s fine, I-I cleaned myself a-as best I could.”

Senku frowned. He picked up a small, nearby stone, hopped to his feet, and chucked it as far as he could, grunting in the process. Chrome watched as it shot across the night sky and over some trees. He didn’t hear it hit the ground.

“Senku?” He asked. “What’s up?”

The scientist looked down at him, fists clenched and a scowl across his face. “Why are you so friggin calm about this?!” He snapped.

“Wh-What do you mean?”

“You were just tortured, and beaten, and humiliated! And you’re acting like none of that even happened! Aren’t you even angry? At me, or at Tsukasa, or even that white-haired jackass who started this mess?!”

Chrome shot to his feet. “Of course I’m angry! I am angry at you— you weren’t even there to help me, I had to break myself out! I am angry at Hyouga, I’m angry at Tsukasa, at Gen, at Ukyo, at everyone! The whole world sucks right now! And that’s why—“ he broke off. Something hitched in his throat, and he grabbed Senku’s shirt and buried his face in Senku’s shoulder, the other boy wanting to flinch from the sudden action. When he heard an ugly sob fall from Chrome’s mouth, however, he refrained from doing anything.

“There’s nothing else in the world I h-hate more than myself right now,” he softly cried. “This whole thing happened, but I didn’t do anything to stop it. Hell, I-I… liked it, Senku. He made me enjoy it, he made me beg… I could’ve struggled more, could’ve resisted and screamed and thrashed until he stopped, but I didn’t... but i-it felt good, he made it feel good... a-and—“

“That’s ten billion percent not true, and you know that.” Senku projected, making Chrome pause. “It felt pleasurable because he stimulated your prostate. It’s an organ that’s part of your urinary system, and it’s extremely sensitive. When something makes physical contact with it, it basically responds by sending this sensation through your nerves and up to your brain, which registers the sensations as pleasure. So basically, you only felt pleasure because he literally forced your body to feel pleasure, and that’s not something you can control.” After a hesitant pause, the sharp tone he uses when he explains anything science is replaced with something softer. It’s still gruff and sassy, but less cold and sarcastic. Almost warm, “You didn’t do anything wrong, Chrome. Ten billion percent. You have no reason to hate yourself, because the only one here who should hate themselves is me. I allowed the plan for you, Gen, and Magma to travel to Tsukasa’s Empire, and, while Magma is at fault for leaving you there alone to surrender, I didn’t save you in time. And because I failed as the leader of the Kingdom of Science, I allowed for this to happen... and for as long as I live, I’ll never live that down. I’ll never forgive myself either… But you’re different. None of this is your fault, so you have absolutely nothing to hate yourself for.” He swallowed, slowly lifting his hand up and patting it on Chrome’s back and letting it rest there— the only affectionate sort of action he didn’t totally suck at. “I don’t want you to…”

“S… S-Se…” Chrome, it seemed, had lost his entire ability to speak at that point; he was crying too hard.

The hand Senku had rested on Chrome’s back tightened up, trapping his navy shirt into his fist. “Can you… promise me you won’t hurt yourself or hate yourself?” Just saying such intimate words in such a delicate tone almost physically pained him. Not being anywhere near the “sentimental” type, he’s never done it before, and he’s now decided he probably never will again. Regardless, he smirked to himself. “It’d at least help me sleep better at night, y’know. If you even care about my wellbeing, that is.” The sarcastic comment at the end there was for his own sake.

Chrome didn’t respond with anything resembling actual words, not like Senku expected a response.

The next few minutes were like that. No more words, just the strangled sound of Chrome trying his best to suppress and quiet his sobs as he buried his face deeper into Senku’s shirt, the latter just a little peeved he’s going to have to clean all the tears, snot, and spit off after this. His fists are also desperately clinging onto his shirt so tightly Senku swore his knuckles were white. Add sweat to the list.

Senku didn’t even flinch when Chrome tensely curled up some more and stopped holding back his noises. Still using Senku’s shirt as a poor muffler, he moaned and wailed and it sounded like goat bleating and it honestly hurt Senku’s ears, but he wasn’t about to tell Chrome to stop. He was just glad they were far enough away from where the rest of the Kingdom of Science set up camp for them to hear any of this.

He blinked. Actually, Gen’s most likely watching all of this right now from some tree somewhere. The man was practically a rodent.

Glancing around, only after a few seconds did he only slightly catch the bright purple yukata the rat-man was so accustomed to wearing. He didn’t even bother hiding himself when he saw Senku spot him. He  _ waved _ .

Senku made a small motion with his head, one that said “go away.”

Gen only shrugged playfully as he disappeared behind the tree and silently traveled back to camp.

Senku sighs through his nose. Assuming Gen had secretly followed him out here, Senku feared he mostly likely saw everything. As for their dialogue, with the distance away Gen was standing, he would’ve only heard the sound of talking, but not enough to understand any words that were being said. Still, seeing everything that just happened from the out-of-context, outside eye; even then, it’s easy to figure out the gist of what was happening.

He’s gonna have to have a long conversation with Gen about all this tomorrow.

“Senku...?”

Right. Chrome. That’s all he has to worry about right now.

“What do you want?”

“We’re gonna kick Hyouga’s ass, right?”

Senku was taken aback for a short moment by Chrome’s sudden mood-shift, but he just relaxed and chuckled. “I assumed that went without saying. Wanna learn about the wicked cool way we came up with while you were gone? It involves sodium hypochlorite, carbon, and our favorite sulfuric acid.”

Chrome let Senku go and looked up at him. His whole face was red and wet and Senku couldn’t tell if Chrome’s eyes were sparkling because of the tears or just because scientific destruction and domination was back on the table. “Sounds bad!” He grinned, the smile itself looking a little wonky. “What are the details?”

“Well,” Senku smirked, lifting his arm up to crack his neck. “Here’s the plan...”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated; I love hearing what you guys think ^-^


End file.
